


Hey! Fuckfaces!

by HowardR



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just a prompt, Prompt Fic, move along sir, or madam, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: "If you say 'you deserve better,' I will actually kick your ass."Prompt, Fulff #53: "Who cares about what they think?"Ship: PriceMarshSuggester:RainboqChoose a ship and prompt and drop me an askhere.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hey! Fuckfaces!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



Kate wasn’t completely sure what this was.

Her whole life - she’d been the  _ good girl. _ The town darling. Exactly what her parents wanted her to be. And now she was…

Well. Definitely not that.

“Kattie?”

She glanced up.

Chloe had sat down on the Blackwell stoop next to her, and was giving her a concerned look. She had two cups of coffee - one of which she was holding out for Kate.

Who smiled weakly, and took it.

“Thanks, hun,” she murmured, taking a sip. It was just as bitter as she liked it.

“What’s up?” Chloe leaned back. “Something’s wrong in Kate town, I can tell. C’mon - spill.”

“Just…”

Her hand gripped the cup of coffee. She felt her knuckles whiten.

“I dunno. Sometimes it feels like this is just… some way to get back at my parents, or something.”

Chloe blinked. “What, like -  _ this _ this? Us?”

“Yeah,” Kate muttered, staring right through her coffee. “I don’t wanna… I dunno. Use you, Chloe. You deser-”

“If you say  _ you deserve better, _ I will actually kick your ass,” Chloe said. Kate blinked. “Dude, you’re like - straight up the greatest person ever. I wouldn’t trade  _ this _ for anything. Frankly, even if you  _ are _ using me - I don’t give a shit. Use me up, girl.”

Kate tried not to smile. “But - what about your reputation? Your ‘cool’? What about everyone else - who thinks I’m just… trying to get my bad girl out, or something? Or people who think  _ you’re _ using  _ me, _ like… corrupting me, or something. It just… feels like I come with a lot of baggage you don’t deserve.”

Chloe stared at her, for a moment.

And then, suddenly, jumped to her feet.

“Hey! FUCKFACES!”

The small group of people milling about the campus turned to Chloe.

Kate’s eyes practically popped out of her head.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK!!” She crowed - Kate tried to subtly pull her down. Chloe didn’t budge. “KATE IS AMAZING, AND WE’RE HAPPY CAMPERS! SO GO FUCK YOURSELVES IF YOU THINK ANYTHING ELSE!!”

Kate’s face felt like it was on fire as Chloe sat back down - and turned to smile at her.

“There. Problem solved.”

“Chloe…”

Chloe raised an eyebrow - smile not faltering. “Yes, babe?”

Kate stared at her for a moment longer - before cracking.

She snorted.

Chloe’s face lit up.

“That was the corniest thing ever,” she muttered, scratching the back of her neck and trying not to give away how her heart was melting.

Chloe grinned - and leaned in to give her a kiss.

And what was Kate going to do - refuse a kiss from Chloe? When hell froze over, maybe.

A warm, calloused hand came up to frame her jaw, and she made a tiny, desperate noise against Chloe’s lips.

Chloe tried to lean back. Kate, for a moment, chased after her - before pulling away with a fiery blush.

“Someone’s needy,” Chloe muttered with a smug smile.

“Shuttup,” Kate murmured - and leaned in for another kiss.

(They didn’t pull apart again for a while afterwards.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rainboq, who's great. I've just recently gotten around to a few of their longer fics, and they're a truly phenomenal writer. You can find their Ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq) and their tumblr [here.](https://rainboq.tumblr.com/)
> 
> When Rain dropped me this prompt, I instantly got two ideas. So I did both of them. Let it be known - if you drop me a prompt that is open to any level of interpretation, I might give you more than 2+ fics for it.
> 
> Thanks for prompting,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
